Aftermath
by DJoftheDesert
Summary: Sequel to "Revenge". Valentine is more effected by Clawd's actions than he thought. The painful feeling of loneliness and the anguish in his heart, feeling that there's no one who will believe his story or even be there to comfort him. He's proven wrong when support comes from an unlikely source.


Several years ago, Kieran Valentine, an arrogant vampire with extraordinary power, had attempted to seduce and literally steal the heart of an old flame, Draculaura.

Several years ago, it was her Sweet 1600 birthday and Valentine was given his opportunity to rip away her heart. His near success had destroyed Draculaura's relationship with her loving and devoted werewolf boyfriend, Clawd. Valentine had failed and Draculaura was safe, but the werewolf was still enraged.

Several years ago, Clawd carried out his plan of revenge. He believed that the only way to get back at the ignorant vampire was to pound the vampire. However, with the other monster's ability to rapidly heal, the werewolf decided to leave a longer lasting mark, through sexual assault. A punishment the infuriated teen believed, matched the crime. After the ordeal, at first believing he'd won, Valentine mocked him. He revealed that Clawd had sunk himself further than his own level and claimed that the act had no effect to him, but rather effected the werewolf himself. Clawd, embarrassed and ashamed, ran with his tail between his legs, thinking that Valentine was unmoved from the event.

What he didn't know… was how wrong he was.

As Clawd escaped, Valentine raised no alarm, instead, he watched as his assailant drove off into the night. The vampire, took hold of his broken nose Clawd left him with. He shut his eyes and winced in pain. With a sharp crack, his snapped the cartilage back into place, allowing his nose to properly heal.

"Stupid mutt." He mumbled, going to his wardrobe to retrieve a fresh pair of clothes, but as he was beginning to get dressed, he realized how unclean he was. He had tried to ignore it, but that feeling like he was covered in wolf hair was too much to fall asleep on. He removed his clothes, and instead put on his black satin robe, and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower.

As he flicked on the light in the bathroom, he got a look of himself in the mirror and felt a pang of hurt. His eyes were red, his hair disheveled and he noticed that there was still traces of Clawd's revenge on his chin. Disgusted, he turned on the facet of the sink and splashed the cold water on his face, washing away the aftermath of his assault.

He sighed, and looked back up at his face in the mirror, allowing the beads of water to run down his face. He had acted so confident, so uncaring of everything that had happened just moments ago. He had even tried to fool Clawd into believing that the werewolf wasn't torturing him, but rather pleasuring him, with the hope that he would stop. He had felt so bold and defiant. However, the face looking back at him wasn't that of confidence. He certainly didn't have the appearance of a victor.

In his own eyes he knew that he was broken. He felt used, worthless, and utterly disgusting. He looked back down into the sink, his dark hair hanging over his eyes. He felt tightness in his throat, his eyes beginning to sting. It was at this Valentine glanced back up at his pitiful reflection. His once broken, saddened expression turned to anger and he turned away. He twisted the shower knob with aggravated force. The pipes gave a gurgle before the water suddenly sprang from the showerhead.

The vampire let out a "humph". "I will not allow myself to be effected by that hound!" he yelled to himself. "I'm Valentine. I'm strong enough for this! I've been through worse!" he scoffed, bringing a fanged smirk to his face.

He discarded his robe and stepped under the hot water. As he stood, his dark brown, red streaked hair turned black as the water soaked him, running down his pale form. He took hold of the body wash, squirting an incredibly large amount into his hands. A large glob of the blue substance fell from the edge of his palm and landed with a splat on the title by his feet. Valentine didn't care, and ran his hands over his skin to rid himself of the dog-smell and the feeling of the course fur that continued to cling to him.

Even as he ran his soaping hands over himself, he thought of Clawd's hate-filled yellow eyes boring into him, the sting from the rope came back to his wrists, and the overwhelming pain as the werewolf violated him. Desperately, he tried to shake the memories, but pieces just kept repeating, taunting him, and destroying him. Even the touch of his own hands was antagonizing.

He stopped and paused, granting his mental anguish time to fester until, at once, he gave in, letting out a soft sob. Hot tears that'd been welling in his eyes escaped effortlessly. He slowly sat on the tile, allowing the water to continue to bear down upon his back, while his sobbed into his knees.

He needed comfort, he desperately needed to find comfort.

'I can't let mom see me like this.' He thought, 'She would be so ashamed of me.' Valentine paused, tears continuing to escape his dark pink eyes, 'Clawd is an honor student…captain of the S.C.R.E.A.M. team, and star casketball player…' he bit his bottom lip, 'NO ONE would believe he would do this to me.' He continued to sob, holding, and rocking himself under the beating of the water from the showerhead, a deep loneliness clawing inside his aching heart. He stayed on the shower floor crying until the water ran cold. He knew he had to get out and try to get some sleep.

Sleep came and went throughout the night. His sleep, or rather lack there-of, was filled with the memory of Clawd dominating him. After the third or forth attempt at sleep, Valentine surrendered and climbed out of his coffin. He threw on his pants and shirt and headed toward the attic. He hoped that maybe taking solace with his pet bats would help take his mind off of everything.

He sat in silence, watching them fly about, giving them a nice gentle pet whenever they would take a perch on his head or on his shoulder.

Valentine hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep against the railing of the attic staircase. He glanced up seeing all his sweet little friends fast asleep, hanging tightly to the rafting and snuggled up under their own wings. He smiled and headed downstairs.

School. Could he really go to school? How could he face all those people? Watching him. He didn't think Clawd would tell anyone, but he dreaded everyone would somehow find out.

'I could just tell mom I'm sick…or tell her…' he thought of telling her about Clawd.

"No!" Valentine shouted to himself. "I will not allow him to chase me from school. I'll show him." He stated proudly. He went back to his room to get fully straightened up.

"Clawd Wolf, you can't beat Kieran Valentine THAT easily." He said reassuring himself, though he knew at the slightest provocation he would break down. He just needed to hold his head high and put on the air of total confidence as usual, despite his current emotional fragility.

The next morning, school wasn't so bad at first, he got through his first few classes, not seeing Clawd anywhere. No one looked at him weird, he actually felt okay. That is until lunch.

He was eating alone, when he heard Draculaura's unmistakable squeal of delight.

"Clawd! There you are!" she shouted joyfully. Valentine's pointed ears pricked and he looked up quickly to her direction. Sure enough, there he was, wrapping his ghoul in a hug. Valentine clenched his fist and tightened his jaw. He could feel the tears behind his eyes, but he just couldn't let him, or anyone for that matter, see him upset.

The vampire knew he needed to get out of the room before he was noticed. Quickly, he gathered his things, discarded his trash and headed out the double doors into the hallway. He felt the need to cry again, but he couldn't just cry in the boys' bathroom or risk being discovered. Calmly, he turned into a bat and took off to the belfry.

Alone in the belfry, he perched himself on top of one of the beams in the corner before turning back and allowing himself to cry. He just couldn't stop himself from feeling so shamed and ruined.

"You deserved this, you heartless wretch." He said. "You brought this on by what you've done. You're nothing-"

"Valentine?" a voice called, he jumped in surprise, nearly falling from the rafter, before realizing it was Jackson Jekyll. He sneered at the normie below. "What're you doing up here in the belfry?" he asked.

"I could ask the same of you." The vampire snapped bitterly.

"I was uh- just hiding from someone." Jackson replied adjusting his glasses. Poor boy was always getting chased or bullied by someone, but still, Valentine didn't care. He was just worried the boy had seen him crying.

"I was stretchin' my wings. Now, get outta here! Hide somewhere else!" Valentine hissed.

"Please don't make me go back out there, Valentine!" Jackson begged, "Manny'll POUND me if he finds me!"

At the word 'pound', Valentine's heart filled with hate. His fangs elongated and he descended upon the boy, making him fall backwards to the hard floor. Valentine grabbed him by the shirt front, pulling him forcefully to his feet.

"GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL DRAIN YOU MYSELF!" He threatened, throwing the boy hard to the floor.

Jackson tried to catch himself, but the back of his head connected the solid floor. He let out a sharp cry, but then suddenly fell still. Valentine's rage vanished and fell to Jackson's side.

"OH God! Please tell me you're not dead!" Valentine begged, picking up his head. No blood. The vampire placed two fingers on the boy's neck, feeling for a pulse. Thankfully, he found it. He was alive. Valentine gave a sigh of relief, and just before he could pick the boy up and carry him to the nurse, he stirred.

"Ah…" Jackson winced, weakly propping himself up on his elbows, one hand going to the source of pain on the back of his head.

"Jackson, are you alright?" Valentine asked comfortingly. "I'm so sorry. I…I don't know what came over me." Valentine apologized.

"It's alright." Jackson replied nonchalantly, "My eyes are just adjusting from the blur, but I think I'll be okay." There was a pause before Jackson looked to Valentine who seemed to be staring at nothing. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah…I'm fine." He replied. Jackson looked away for a moment.

"So, I-I didn't mean to overhear, but…you…you had said something about 'you deserved it'-"

"I said, 'I'm fine!'" Valentine replied, his anger building again. Oh no, tears. He couldn't, not now. The vampire quickly got to his feet, and turned away. Jackson would know for sure something was up. He looked up to the light, taking in a deep breath.

"Valentine-" Jackson strained, getting onto his feet.

"What?"

"If something's bothering you, maybe I can help?" he offered, as he successfully stood.

"I don't know how you can help me." Valentine replied sounding defeated, looking back to the normie. Jackson cocked his head. The boys' eyes connected. Valentine saw the genuine concern in the bright blue eyes looking back at him. He had desired comfort, and here was his chance. The vampire sighed, "It's…you have to promise not to tell ANYONE about this, though."

"Tell me." Jackson said. Valentine paused, and shut his eyes, holding back his tears. He knew he had to confide in someone, but he was afraid the boy wouldn't believe him and just wave him off. But if Jackson went and starting telling other people… he exhaled, trying to rid himself of his nerves. There was no point in holding back.

"Last night…I-I…I was assaulted."

"What? By who?" Jackson asked in disbelief.

He knew he had to say it, but the name just didn't want to come to his lips, until finally,

"Clawd." He replied quietly, Jackson didn't seem to hear, "Clawd Wolf." Valentine repeated. Jackson's eyes went wide with shock. The vampire told him everything that had happened, the rope, the hair pulling, the rape, everything. "I made it out like I didn't care. Like, he hadn't hurt me, but the truth is…" Valentine sighed, "I feel like absolute garbage. It's all my fault-"

"Valentine, it's not your fault. I mean, sure everything with Draculaura was your fault, but Clawd had no right to do that to you." Jackson reassured him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "And, I know you don't want to tell anyone, but I really think you should."

Valentine scoffed, "No one will believe me! He's a star jock, I have no proof, and given my reputation from Draculaura's party, they would just think I'm tryin' to start somethin'."

Jackson's eyes were pleading, "I believe you. I mean, we've never really hung out, but I can tell you have your pride. Why would you make up something like this?"

Valentine gave a weak smile as a tear fell down his face.

"Listen," the boy continued, "I can come with you to Headmistress Bloodgood, and help support your-"

"I don't want word to get out!" Valentine practically wailed.

"But why? We can bring Clawd to justice. He can't be allowed to get away with his actions." Jackson reasoned. The vampire wasn't sure what he wanted. Did telling an authority figure make him weak? He couldn't fight his own battle? It would tarnish Clawd's reputation, yes, but would it ruin his own? Valentine didn't care about his appearance in front of Jackson, as he gave into his feelings and collapsed to his knees, holding his head.

"Valentine?" Jackson got to his level and rubbed his back. When the vampire didn't respond, the boy knew he couldn't press him any more. He could see just how much pain he was really suffering from.

It felt like eons before the bells in the hallway rang for class. The boys looked at each other. Jackson, waited to see what Valentine wanted to do. Personally, he wanted to get to class, but he couldn't with good conscience leave Valentine. The vampire looked away, and rested his hand on the boy's wrist as if to say he needed another moment. It was almost as if Valentine had read the boy's thoughts.

"Let's go to Bloodgood." Valentine said, his accent completely abandoned.

"Is that what you want?" Jackson asked. The vampire nodded, his expression blank.

"I realized…I have nothing left to lose. And if it makes my mind stop racing with guilt…"

"It might help, but, you may need to talk to a professional, I don't think just talking to me after we tell Bloodgood is the best answer." Jackson pointed out as they both stood to exit the belfry.

"I…I know you're right." Valentine continued speaking in his natural tone, "but, I don't trust the school counselor, like I-" he was about to say 'trust you', but why? Why did he trust this boy so much? As he had said before, they had never really hung out before. But something told him that he could trust Jackson with anything.

"Well, I'll be around if you need to talk, but like I said, I really think talking to a therapist will help more than just talking to me."

The boys walked down the emptied hallways until they reached Bloodgood's office.

Valentine took a deep breath and exhaled as he reached for the doorknob. He looked to Jackson for one last reassuring look. It was a comfort to know, he didn't feel like he was going through this alone anymore. 


End file.
